1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a burn-in socket, and more particularly to a burn-in socket and a testing fixture using the same for testing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As development of the semiconductor technology, the sizes of the electronic devices become much more slim and light. The electronic devices are usually taken in a burn-in test in a high temperature, high voltage and high current environment after manufacturing, so as to find out the ones with lower lifetime. Thus, the reliability of the electronic devices may be enhanced.
In detail, during a burn-in test, an electronic device is assembled to a burn-in socket first, so as to be electronically connected to a test apparatus by the burn-in socket. After that, the electronic device is heated or applied with high voltage and high current by the test apparatus. Thus, the electronic device with lower lifetime may be found out and eliminated to ensure the quality of the electronic device. However, each batch of the electronic devices, such as memories, logic units and sockets, may have different contours and sizes, and amounts and locations of pins thereof depending on the electrical properties and circuit layouts may be different to one another. Therefore, numerous burn-in sockets with different specifications should be prepared for testing different electronic devices with different contours, sizes, and amounts and locations of pins thereof. Hence, the cost of manufacturing the conventional burn-in socket is quite high.
Further, the conventional burn-in socket is difficult to be disassembled for fixing as a result of forming integrally, and thus being abandoned when failure. In addition, the lead time of purchasing new burn-in socket from the suppliers will take about 6 weeks to 8 weeks. Hence, the cost of using the conventional burn-in socket is quite high.
Accordingly, it is necessary to develop new burn-in socket technologies for stably controlling burn-in test processes and monitoring electronic devices simultaneously, thereby burn-in test efficiency may be increased and research and development times and relative manufacturing costs may be reduced.